Engaño y Dolor
by Valsed
Summary: La destruccion el dolor, puede ser soportado si tienes el sentimiento que te haga superarlo. Yaoi, Rape –Terminado–
1. Viaje y Encuentro

**Engaño y dolor**

««»»

Advertencia: yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1. Viaje y Encuentro**

Se encontraba intranquilo mirando a través de la ventana, no sabia si era por el viaje que iba a hacer o había algo mas, su intuición le indicaba que tuviera precaución.

Alguien entro y al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos se acerco sigilosamente y lo abrazo de la cintura tiernamente. Supo al instante quien era y se dejo consentir, recargando su espalda en el cuerpo cercano.

-en que piensas?- le pregunto al oído

-Hao me hablaron de Londres-

-mm, para que?- lo hizo voltearse

-nada importante solo sobre mi pasaporte, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y pronto vencerá-

-por que no te quedas a vivir aquí?-

-eso es tentador- dijo seductoramente para después besarlo -y es justo lo que voy a hacer-

-que bien-

-pero aun así tengo que viajar me ira en algunos días para arreglar mis papeles y quedarme definitivamente-

-te tardaras? Lo apretó mas a su cuerpo

-no, solo un par de semanas-

-y... cuando te vas?-

-en unos días-

-entonces hay que aprovechar- y lo lanzo a la cama

-Hao, Lyserg es hora de comer- pero se quedo inmóvil al verlos a los dos

-mira Horo ya los interrumpiste-

-hay Len, ellos tienen la culpa, no ven que tengo hambre-

-tu siempre tienes hambre-, ambos chicos se alejaron discutiendo

Mientras que Hao, después de la intromisión se levanto, dándole la mano a Lyserg -será mejor que vayamos-

-si- ambos bajaron.

Al terminar la comida Lyserg tomo la palabra -chicos, bueno les aviso que dentro de algunos días regresare a Londres-, estaban todos reunidos.

-y eso?- pregunto Horo, mientras Yoh veía preocupado a su hermano

-necesito tramitar de nuevo mi pasaporte-

-pero eso lo puedes hacer aquí-

-si, pero... quiero de una vez residir aquí- se sonrojo mientras veía a Hao

-a pues si es eso esta bien, por eso se despedían?-

-Horo?-

-si Len?-

-no seas indiscreto-

-pero, yo solo...- Len lo amenazo con la mirada -lo bueno es que me ama- dijo como respuesta a esa mirada

-claro que te amo, pero eres demasiado imprudente-

-esos dos, nunca cambiaran- se escucho decir.

««»»

Los días pasaron rápidos, y mas para los que se tienen que separar. Lyserg abordo su avión, con la promesa de que hablaría por teléfono todos los días.

Llego a la que fuera su casa antes de su partida, estaba cual la dejo, el vecino que se la cuido lo saludo alegremente, al verlo bien y feliz.

Subió a su habitación y ahí encontró las pocas pertenencias que antes compartiera con sus padres. Tanto tiempo y tantas cosas habían pasado, se preguntaba que pensarían sus padres que estuviera enamorado de un asesino, aunque él diría ahora exasesino.

La gente cambia, recordó profundamente, él había cambiado y mucho, ya no vivía encerrado por el odio, ya no se sentía solo, y su pequeña hada también se veía muy contenta.

En ese momento volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de intranquilidad, de peligro, lo achaco al hecho de que estaría lejos de todo lo que ahora era su vida.

Reviso la hora, en ese momento en Japón serian las 7:30 pm aproximadamente tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer la primera de una secuencia diaria de llamadas.

-Hola Yoh-

-Lyserg, llegaste en la noche-

-bueno aquí son las 10:30, así que llegue temprano ahora mismo salgo para las oficinas para ver lo de mi pasaporte-

-no estas cansado para el viaje?-

-algo pero entre mas rápido resuelva esto mas rápido regresare-

-pues a Hao le agrada escuchar eso-

-por cierto esta ahí-

-si, ahorita te lo paso-

-gracias-

-por nada-

-Lyserg, como te fue en tu viaje-

-aburrido pero agradable-

-como no iba a hacer aburrido, sino estoy yo ahí-

-tienes toda la razón- dijo alegre

-cuanto tiempo te tardaras?-

-Hao ya te dije que en dos semanas regreso-

-si solo quería confirmar, por cierto a lo mejor te voy a ver-

-eh?, pero...-

-recuerda que con el espíritu de fuego puedo ir a donde quiera-

-tienes razón perdóname-

-no te preocupes, además aprovechare para divertirme con estos dos tórtolos-

-Hao, no empezaras a jugar con las personas otra vez?-

-no, solo con Horo horo y Len-

-ay no tiene caso, tu siempre haces lo que quieres-

-exactamente-

-bueno te hablare mañana a esta misma hora, te parece?-

-si-

-te amo Hao-

-yo también-

-adiós-

««»»

Dos semanas pasaron, y una nueva llamada se hizo.

-mochi mochi-

-Hola Anna-

-Lyserg, ahorita te paso a Hao-

"Me dio gusto hablar contigo" penso

-Lyserg-

-Hola Hao-

-me hablas para decirme que ya vienes en camino-

-sabia que me dirías esto- dijo algo triste

-qué pasa Lyserg?- pregunto extrañado por la forma en que hablo

-es que me dicen que este tipo de papeleo es mas tardado sobre todo por que soy aun menor de edad-

-Lyserg, tu me dijiste...-

-si lo se Hao, perdóname-

-por que habría de hacerlo?-

-eh?, creo que te estas juntando mucho con Horo horo y Len-

-no me ofendas-

Una sonora risa se escucho por el teléfono -perdóname-

-esta bien te perdono-

-pero dime cuando vuelves?-

-no lo se-

-no lo sabes?-

-no, no lo se-

-Lyserg solo porque tu me has cambiado, sino iría ahora mismo y te traería a la fuerza matando a todos esos burócratas-

-me da gusto que hayas cambiado-

-si, si como sea-

-Hao te amo-

-qué ya se acabo la conversación?-

-si sale caro la larga distancia-

-ja, a mi la larda distancia...-

-Hao- regaño

-yo también-

-adiós-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a salir, pero al abrir la puerta encontró a alguien, una visita que hace mucho que no veía, se sorprendió al verlo ahí pero rápidamente cambio a una de alegría.

-oh que gusto volver a verlo-

-Lyserg Diethel, así que aquí vives- comento mientras entraba a la casa

-si- atino a decir, al verlo ya dentro

-es algo pequeña-

-bueno no necesito mas-

Marco se quedo en silencio.

-y que lo trae por aquí?-

-tu-

-yo?- pregunto incrédulo

-si, tuve ganas de venir a verte-

-gracias joven Marco- dijo con alegría

-a solo dime Marco, y yo te llamare únicamente Lyserg, te parece?-

-si, claro- se apeno

-cuantas habitaciones tiene?- pregunto sin interés aparente

-eh, tiene dos- le confundió la pregunta

-no te incomodaría recibirme unos días-

-no, claro que no- sonrío

Marco se acomodo en el sillón -ibas a salir?-

-si tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos-

-esta bien, te acompaño- se levanto

-no es necesario, son papeleos aburridos, mejor quédese aquí mientras regreso-

-o no te preocupes, yo te acompaño y por ahí te invito a comer-

-gra..., gracias- se sonrojo a la mirada penetrante

««»»

La noche llego, Lyserg había pasado un rato agradable.

-Lyserg, no me has contado que has hecho desde que nos vimos la ultima vez-

-a bueno, pues han pasado muchas cosas-

-cuentamelas tengo tiempo-

Lyserg no sabia como contarle que Hao estaba vivo y que ahora lo amaba -mejor platíqueme de usted-

-bien empezare, la doncella Jeanne y yo fuimos en búsqueda de los demás soldados X que se encontraban dispersos por todo el mundo, avisando de la destrucción del mal- Lyserg se puso nervioso -estas bien Lyserg?-

-si, por que?-

-te note nervioso-

-o no, lo que pasa es que... que paso con la doncella Jeanne?-

-espera que llegue ahí, bueno como decía reunimos a todos los soldados X y nuestra nueva misión se convirtió de destrucción del mal a ayuda social-

-eso es muy bueno-

-si tu lo dices- al peliverde le extraño el tono de voz -pero bueno después de un tiempo, decidí alejarme, le dije a la doncella Jeanne que recorrería el mundo para difundir sus palabras, para reunir nuevos reclutas-

-y lo ha logrado?-

-bueno no he conseguido mucho seguidores pero he encontrado a buenos amigos-

-lo felicito, he aprendido lo que es la amistad y le aseguro que es algo muy valioso-

-si eso estoy seguro, por cierto deje de pensar en ti- dijo con cierta mirada que incomodo al ingles

-ah-

-pero bueno si ya es algo tarde, vamos a dormir, mañana me contaras de ti- le guiño un ojo

-si- agacho la cabeza.

Se recostó preocupado por lo sucedido, era claro las intenciones de Marco, pero el ya amaba a alguien y no iba a engañarlo, el problema era como decirle que la persona a quien ama es Hao.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. Violación

**Engaño y dolor**

««»»

Gracias a Atemu Asakel04, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, GabZ, Lady-Amaltea, SwEEtEnEr, Ruri-Sakuma, Karenu-Kiyoto por sus review's

Advertencia: yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2. Violación**

Como todas las mañanas Lyserg espero que dieran las 10:30, su huésped se encontraba bañándose lo que le tranquilizo para poder hablar por teléfono.

Marcó el número -mochi mochi-

-Hola Manta-

-Lyserg tan puntual como siempre-

-lo que me lleva a mi preguntar, como es que Hao nunca contesta?-

Se escucho una risa -porque no quiere parecer desesperado- la risa continua

-trae acá enano- se escucho a través del teléfono

-Lyserg-

-Hola Hao- dijo seductoramente

-ey, ey que pasó con eso-

-mm no se solo se me ocurrió- aun estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido en la noche

-el problema es que yo no tengo a nadie a quien echarle la culpa, de tu cambio-

-es creo... por estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti-

-eso si me gusto, olvida todo y vente-

-sabes que no puedo-

-algo pasa?- el tono de vos fue serio

Lyserg se incomodo por la pregunta -por que lo preguntas?-

-algo me dice que algo pasa-

-no pasa nada, solo estas algo intranquilo-

-mm como sea-

-bueno te hablo mañana, te amo Hao-

-yo también-

Lyserg suspiro una vez que colgó, su presentimiento lo asalto de nuevo, no sabia que le pasaba pero esa pregunta de Hao fue como una advertencia que esta vez no quiso ignorar pero no sabia de que.

-buenos días Lyserg- el susodicho se consterno -te espante?-

-no, no es solo que estaba pensando-, "habrá escuchado?" se pregunto

-hablabas por teléfono?-

-si-

-con quien?-

-con quien?... a pues con Yoh y los demás-

-todavía tienes contacto con ellos?- pregunto enojado

Le extraño su comportamiento -si, son mis amigos-

-bien, vas a salir de nuevo?-

-no, ya viste que no me dan información hasta dentro de algunos días-

-por cierto para que tanto papeleo?-

-para mudarme a Japón-

-te mudas a Japón?-

-si-

-con Asakura?- pregunto con disgusto

-si, por que?-

-no por nada, pero que te llevo a hacerlo-

-bueno pues...- no podía decirle que era para estar con Hao -para estar con mis amigos-

-oh, y yo no soy tu amigo?-

-claro Marco, pero usted...-

-háblame de tu-

-gracias, pero tu te iras, además ya les dije que me mudaría con ellos-

-pues me quedare a vivir contigo, háblales para decirles que cambiaste de parecer-

-que?-

-qué no te agrada mi compañía?- se acerco al chico

-si, es us... eres muy agradable pero...- se alejo la misma distancia

-pero?-

-hay alguien más-

-alguien mas?-

-si yo... amo a alguien-

-amas?- dijo entre furia y tristeza -a quien amas?-

-yo... bueno es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero que ha cambiado muchisimo, ya no es el mismo de antes-

-quién es?- pregunto sin disimular su enojo

-bueno es... Hao-

-qué? Hao, el asesino?- dijo con furia, pero extrañamente su actitud cambio -pobre Lyserg, tanto has sufrido que ahora lo aceptas- lo abrazo.

Lyserg se sintió incomodo con el abrazo -no, yo realmente lo amo, mi pasado lo he dejado atrás- trato de zafarse pero Marco era mas fuerte.

-no mi Lyserg, yo te ayudare-, se incomodaba por la cercanía

El peliverde comprendió entonces su presentimiento, Marco se acerco y lo beso, Lyserg no podía alejarse -déjeme, yo amo a Hao- dijo una vez que pudo, mostrando su nerviosismo

-no, no yo te ayudare- y cerro mas el abrazo, recargándose en el mas pequeño, a quien le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-no entiendes Marco, yo no estoy confundido, yo amo a Hao y el me ama, estoy seguro-

-sch, calla-, lo volvió a besar, sin que este pudiera evitarlo pues estaba completamente inmóvil.

Lyserg estaba pasando del nerviosismo al enojo, no comprendía como se atrevía a besarlo, como es que no entendía sus palabras, y como es que lo tenía sujeto como si le perteneciera. -Marco, suéltame y sal de mi casa- ordeno con firmeza, sin entender como alguien a quien respetaba tanto se comportara tan extraño.

-quieres que me vaya?- le pregunto con tristeza, y sin dejar de soltarlo-

-si- contesto enojado

-pero Lyserg, no sabes lo que dices-

-se muy bien lo que digo, y suéltame en este momento- intento nuevamente liberarse de ese agarre que se sentía tan incomodo

-no, no sabes- Lyserg cayo de espaldas al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso y el del mas grande -no entiendes porque vine?- se acomodo para mantener al chico en el suelo

-déjeme en paz y lárguese-, se escuchaba la desesperación en su voz

-te dije que me hablaras de tu-

Lyserg estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabia que tenia que hacer algo o..., temía pensar en lo que la situación aparentaba.

-Lyserg, Lyserg, sabes... eres muy hermoso, realmente hermoso- dijo con lujuria mientras lo miraba atentamente como si acariciara el rostro bajo de él.

-suélteme, ya le dije que amo a Hao y nada me hará cambiar de parecer-

-oh no, yo te haré cambiar de opinión- recorrió a besos la blanca piel del cuello

Lyserg de la furia paso al miedo, no podía soltarse y la situación estaba empeorando -por que hace esto, no ve que yo lo respeto-

-haré que ese respeto se convierta en amor-

-no me puede forzar a amarlo-

-si, si puedo, pero...- agrego la ultima palabra con lujuria

-yo realmente no quiero tu amor-

Los ojos de Lyserg estaban llenos de miedo, que era lo que quería?, que tanto deseaba que lo obligaba a actuar de esa manera?.

-déjeme por favor- ya no le importaba como, pero necesitaba salir de esa situación tan agobiante.

-me pides algo imposible-, lo siguió besando, tratando de ir mas lejos

Lyserg, estaba temiendo, cada beso era como una herida, Morphin volaba también ahí desesperada; completamente inmovilizado y sin su arma, no podía hacer su posesión de objetos y la posesión de alma no tenia caso, pues su espíritu no era un luchador o guerrero, no le serviría para salir de esta situación.

La pequeña hada volaba alrededor de Marco intentando que este se distrajera, y lo logro, Marco le dio un golpe haciendo que esta se estrellara con una de las paredes y cayera inconsciente.

-Morphin- grito Lyserg mientras preparaba su puño, el golpe llego directo en el rostro del rubio.

Se incorporo con rapidez, pero fue sujetado por la espalda y volteado nuevamente siendo apresado contra la pared.

-a donde crees que vas?- dándole un puñetazo en la cara, junto nuevamente su cuerpo para sentirlo cerca. Lyserg estaba desesperándose ante la impotencia, la angustia no le permitía pensar con rapidez.

Lanzo una patada a su espinilla, logrando nuevamente que lo soltara. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero Marco se recupero rápido y lo azoto nuevamente contra la pared.

-sera mejor que te comportes, estoy perdiendo la paciencia-, lo golpeo varias veces en la espalda, lo giro rápidamente provocando que su cabeza se estrellara con la pared. -Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg, no recuerdo que fueras tan obstinado, ya vez como la influencia de Hao es mala-, lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez no quería un simple contacto de labios, intentaba que el peliverde abriera la boca, presiono su cuello para obligarlo a abrirla; Lyserg se resista pero su boca se abrió por reflejo provocado por la falta de aire.

Marco saboreo la boca que se le abría forzadamente -eres tan delicioso como me lo imaginé-. Lyserg se incomodo, lo miraba con furia por tal ofensa. -no soporto que me mires así, has olvidado que soy tu superior- dijo con enojo

-yo ya, no soy mas un soldado X-

-eras uno de nosotros, pero ahora veo que eres un traidor-

-yo no los traiciones-

-callate- lo golpeo nuevamente en el rostro -enamorarte de un maldito asesino, a quien dedicamos nuestra vida para destruir-

-él ya no es mas esa persona-

-veo que te ha engañado, pero te enseñare la verdad- lo golpeo varias veces en el estomago.

Lyserg no podía gritar, pues un mano seguía presionando en su cuello y el poco aire que entraba lo ocupaba para respirar.

Marco se retiro del cuerpo mas pequeño, solo para verlo caer adolorido y agotado -espero comprendas ahora tu situación- dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas roja por los golpes. Lyserg no podía dejar de sentirse mal por él mismo, su mente aun no era capaz de comprender de como es que había llegado a esa situación -me escuchaste- un jalón de cabello lo saco de sus pensamientos -contéstame-

-no- dijo con toda su voluntad saliendo a flote, no se dejaría vencer.

-ja como si pudieras hacer algo contra mí-. Lo jalo casi arrastras a una de las habitaciones.

Lo dejo caer mientras salía, Lyserg se incorporo rápidamente pero Marco no tardo e regresar, cayo tendido al piso al ser golpeado con fuerzas provocando que un hilo de sangre brotara de su boca -ahora Lyserg, necesito que no te muevas-, lo giro para ponerlo de espaldas y con fuerzas jalo sus brazos para amararlos. -saldré un momento, pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva nos la pasaremos bien-

-no...- no pudo decir mas, pues el rubio le había puesto un pedazo de tela en la boca y después lo amordazo, sus piernas también fueron amarradas.

Y dejándolo en esa posición salió. Lyserg intentaba zafarse de sus amarras, pero era inútil, al parecer Marco sabia lo que hacia.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Escucho unos pasos subir, y temió que Marco cumpliera con lo prometido. Durante todo ese tiempo había logrado sentarse recargándose en la cama.

-ya volví mi Lyserg-, Marco se acerco y quito la mordaza de Lyserg y después el trapo que ya había secado la boca del chico, haciéndose molesto el sacarlo. -espero estés mas calmado-

-como... quieres que me calme?- dijo dificultosamente -me has secuestrado en mi propia casa, aprovechándote de la confianza que te tenia-

-yo no he hecho nada de eso, y le lanzo una mirada furiosa -solo quiero enseñarte algo- lo levanto de los brazos y lo recostó en la cama.

Lyserg se estremeció al ver la mirada de lujuria en el rubio, y su temor aumento cuando Marco comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar -qué... qué haces?-

-algo que he deseado desde hace mucho-, recorrió lentamente la blanca piel con su mano, sin importarle el estremecimiento de horror de Lyserg

-Marco, que me vas a hacer?- pregunto angustiado, esperando que solo fuera una forma de asustarlo, una broma negra.

-sch, no hables- se coloco encima y bajo su rostro para besar el pecho del chico.

-no lo haga- pidió desesperado

-mm, me pregunto si Hao sabes lo que tiene- una mórbida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Lyserg se sacudía para tratar de alejarlo, aunque sabia que seria inútil, pues aunque lograra alejarlo, aun tenia las manos amarradas, una luz en su interior le decía que no debía rendirse, busco por todos lado y la encontró.

Marco se entretuvo disfrutando la tersa piel de Lyserg, le divertía verlo sacudirse, subió lentamente, saboreando, disfrutando, llego al cuello y busco la boca, se había levantando levemente, pero un fuerte golpe en su parte sensible lo interrumpió doblo su cuerpo por el dolor.

Lyserg había golpeado a Marco con sus piernas, que aun tenia móviles, logro como pudo al cajonero donde se encontraba una loción, Lyserg giro y lo tomo con sus manos, la rompió y con los cristales corto las sogas, la falta de visibilidad y la desesperación le hizo provocarse varios corte, pero los ignoro, solo deseaba salir de ahí, alejarse de él. Logro romper la soga antes de que Marco se recuperar, corto también la de las piernas y corrió rápidamente de ahí.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero al llegar abajo, un jalón en su cabello lo hizo doblarse hacia atrás con un grito. -a donde crees que vas?- le dijo una alegre voz desconocida.

Lyserg se incorporo una vez que dejaron de jalarlo pero sin soltarlo, retrocedió unos pasos y giro para ver dos personas desconocidas. En la cima de las escaleras apareció Marco su cara aun mostraba dolor. -bien hecho chicos- dijo al ver a Lyserg sujetado -y tú me las pagaras- dijo con furia. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, el peliverde se acerco a su captor y lo golpeo, la sorpresa hizo que lo soltara, Lyserg corrió de nuevo pero fue golpeado por la espalda y después sujetado antes de que cayera por el dolor.

Su nuevo captor lo lanzo hacia Marco que acababa de bajar las escaleras -tendré que enseñarte quien manda- al primer golpe Lyserg grito, pero su boca fue tapada por un pedazo de tela, el rubio lo lanzo hacia las escaleras, el peliverde cerro los ojos humedecidos al sentir el filo de los escalones en su espalda y un gemido callado.

-es realmente hermoso el niño- escucho decir de uno de esos tipos, que aun no lograba distinguir

-y delicioso- a completo Marco

-se nota que es rebelde, te costara domarlo- agrego el otro

-eso no me preocupa, así son más interesantes-

-toma te servirá- le entrego su cinturón

-sera divertido- los tres comenzaron a reírse.

Lyserg escucho las palabras lejanas, los golpes lo tenían casi en la inconsciencia, se retorcía por el dolor y la incomodidad al estar sobre los escalones. Sintió ser elevado y caer sobre algo suave, su espalda lo agradeció, pero el resto de su ser no, al comprender donde había caído.

En su cuerpo las marcas de los golpes estaban apareciendo, Marco las acaricio con fuerzas, Lyserg se quejaba al contacto, su boca seguía tapada, y sus ojos húmedos.

Levanto su puño para golpear a su victimario, pero su mano fue sujetada, su fuerza y velocidad habían sido reducidas. -ni siquiera lo intentes-

-maldito- se oyó decir tras la mordaza, mientras preparaba su puño para golpear, el cual dio en su objetivo, pero no resultado.

-veo que no entiendes-, dijo mientras se tocaba su mejilla, levanto el pequeño cuerpo y lo coloco boca abajo, usando el cinturón recién recibido dio varios azotes creando heridas sangrantes, el chico se sacudía en cada laceración, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, intento llevar una de sus manos a la mordaza para poder gritar y llamar a los vecinos, pero el dolor y el cansancio se lo impedían, sus ojos se nublaron y su lastimado cuerpo dejo de sentir el dolor.

Al ver que el chico ya no se movía, Marco se coloco encima y con rapidez desgarro el resto de la ropa del chico. Sus caricias solo lastimaban el frágil cuerpo, las heridas abiertas al ser tocada hacías temblar al peliverde embarrando su propia en su piel cuando eran tocadas.

Su mente no reaccionaba, solo su cuerpo y los quejidos de dolor le permitían saber que seguía ahí, poco a poco recobrara la razón, pero un intenso dolor, desgarrando sus entrañas, destruyéndolo por dentro le hizo deseas no existir en ese momento.

-ah vaya, no eres virgen, supongo que Hao ya te hizo suyo, pero borrare todo rastro de él en tu interior-, fue tal la fuerza con la que se introducía que los siguientes gritos fueron ahogados por el dolor.

Sus entrañas le dolieron aun mas cuando sintió la semilla de este derramarse dentro de él, provocándole ardor. Se sentía en una pesadilla, una cruel y atroz pesadilla que deseaba que terminara, desapareciera y le dijeran que era solo un sueño.

-ooh estuvo genial Lyserg- dijo antes de salir provocándole el ultimo quejido de la noche. Se dejo llevar por el bendito consuelo que es la obscuridad de la inconsciencia.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: La venganza es dulce, pero mas es desquitarte con el de a lado. Comentarios.

N/A 2: Estoy en huelga, despues les explico poque.


	3. Prisionero

**Engaño y dolor**

««»»

Gracias a Atemu Asakel04, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Lady-Amaltea, sWeEtEnEr por sus review's

Advertencia: yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3. Prisionero**

Una fuerte sacudida lo despertó, no lograba enfocar sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho una voz-

-despierta, no tengo tu tiempo-, Lyserg sintió una de las mayores angustias al recordar lo sucedido, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, -a que hora le hablas a tu querido Hao?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-eh?- le extraño la pregunta

-ayer le hablaste a esta hora, al igual que el día anterior-, estaba aun mas confundido. Lo incorporo en la cama y le paso el teléfono -háblale y cuidado con lo que le digas-

El peliverde tomo el aparato y marcó el número por pura reacción.

-mochi mochi-

-Hoola Yoh-

-Lyserg, estas bien te escuchas raro?-

El peliverde observo a la otra persona en la habitación y temiéndole contesto -estoy bien, solo algo cansado- trato de cambiar su tono de voz, pero la tristeza y el dolor le impedían mentir.

-bueno si tu lo dices, en un momento de paso a Hao-

-graacias-,

-Hola Lyserg, me dice el inútil de mi hermano que te escuchas raro?-

-oye- se escucho alegar del otro lado del teléfono

-si, le digo a Yoh que estoy algo cansado-

-seguro que es cansancio?-

-si, te aseguro que es cansancio-

-hubieras dormido más-

-si, pero tenia que hablarte, como te lo prometí- Lyserg noto a la otra persona como se disgustaba.

-hay mira pero hablaste 5 minutos antes-

-bueno, que podía hacer en 5 minutos?-

-recordarme-

-reecordarte?- derramo unas lagrimas por la traición que creyó cometer esa noche.

-Lyserg estas llorando?-

-ah que... yo... bueno es que...-

-Lyserg-

-si, es que tuve una horrible pesadilla y aun estoy algo eh...-

-no te preocupes, recuerda que fue solo una pesadilla-

-una pesadilla- su llanto seguía brotando

-seguro que estas bien?-

-te amo Hao-

-yo también pero...- no le dejo terminar.

-te amo Hao, te amo Hao, que es eso?, no entendiste tu lección?- lo sacudió fuertemente, Lyserg solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y voltear su rostro.

Marco lo soltó, agarro el teléfono y salió de ahí, las lagrimas fluyeron con mas rapidez, ni el mismo supo como es que dijo esas palabras si se sentía traidor, se había dejado vejar destruyendo el recuerdo de su amor. Había sido un débil, un inútil al dejarse tan fácil, o así le parecía a él.

Seguía en la misma posición como le dejara su torturador, pronto se sintió incomodo al estar en esa cama, se levanto tambaleante, necesitaba por lo menos limpiar su cuerpo, pues el resto de sus ser seria difícil de limpiar, tal vez incluso imposible.

Llego al baño, donde dejo que las lágrimas se confundieran con el agua, sus heridas le ardían pero mas le ardía saber que le seria difícil escapar de su nueva situación.

Estaba ya vestido contemplando el resultado de tal sádico acto, sus llanto apareció por tercera vez en ese día, un llanto de frustración y dolor; la puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver al causante de su angustia.

-que bien que te bañaste, ahora baja a preparar la comida- ordeno mientras lo sujetaba de su brazo y lo bajaba.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió verla llena de víveres, cuando él la había dejado vacía porque no había ido a comprar la despensa. -compramos lo necesario, porque tu ya no podrás salir de aquí, y ni siquiera intentes escapar ya que las puertas han sido bloqueadas y puedes gritar lo que quieras, que también ya me hice cargo de que nadie escuche, pero- lo hizo voltearse para que lo viera -si te llegas a escapar o pedir ayuda matare a quien sea, y será tu culpa, ahora cocina-

Se quedo ahí sintiéndose aun más inútil, al ver que no podría escapar, a su mente llego su pequeña amiga y su péndulo, pero tal vez él también se hizo cargo de ello. -donde esta Morphin?- logro encontrar la fuerza para preguntar.

-ya me hice cargo de ella, también se quedara encerrada hasta que hayas aprendido tu lección- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el peliverde no se movió al contacto, su piel aun estaba lastimada como para sentir bien ese tacto. -me quedare aquí mientras cocinas-

-yo... yo no se cocinar-

-bueno eso explica porque tenias vacía tu cocina, pero tendrás que ingeniártelas sino tendré que castigarte y mas vale que lo que hagas sea digerible-

Volteo a ver la comida dispuesta, no quería seguir sintiendo dolor, no deseaba seguir siendo golpeado, pero no se iba a someter menos con alguien como él, por eso le había dicho que no sabia cocinar, aunque no era del todo mentira, era muy poco lo que realmente sabia preparar.

Un jalón de cabello le hizo doblar su cabeza hacia atrás -qué estas esperando?-

-si, ya lo hago-, se dispuso a cocinar amedrentado.

Estaban ya en el pequeño comedor, los tres invasores de su hogar y vida comían muy a gusto, mientras que él solo les observaba, no tenia ganas de comer a pesar de llevar muchas horas sin probar bocado, como comer si te han destruido.

Marco noto que el chico no comía, sabia que no lo haría, se levanto y lo encaro -come- ordeno mientras lo obligaba a alzar la vista.

-no-

-bien, si así lo quieres-

Los otros dos tipos se levantaron, Lyserg no lo noto hasta que sintió que sus brazos fueron llevados hacia atrás, entonces vio al otro tipo sujetar su rostro para abrir su boca. Marco introdujo un bocado de comida y lo obligaron a comer entre risas, lo repitieron tres veces.

-ahora termina de comer- y diciendo estas palabras lo soltaron, aun se reían.

Estaba enojado, con ellos y consigo mismo, su encierro se sintió aun mas desesperante, comenzó a comer con las miradas sobre él, se sentía incomodo, humillado.

Lo encerraron en su cuarto, diciéndole que saldrían, no sabia a donde iban ni le interesaba, solo deseaba que no volvieran, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, pero deseaba que tardaran los suficiente como para morir de hambre, sed y soledad, era mucho mejor que sufrir de tal tormento.

Se durmió en el piso, la cama aun tenia las pruebas de tal cruel acto, fue despertado de un jalón -vente nos divertiremos también esta noche- comprendió bien las palabras que le dirigía el rubio, intento soltarse, liberarse a cualquier costo, pero no era solo Marco quien lo tenia sujeto, sino también los otros dos, en ese momento se fijo en ellos, uno pelirrojo de abundante cabello, alto y delgado de ojos oscuros, el otro de cabello negro corto ojos claros los tres tenían la misma complexión.

Lo llevaron a la otra habitación, lo dejaron caer y entre los tres lo amarraron pues no se dejaba de mover. Marco se coloco encima y comenzó acariciando la ya muy frágil piel, Lyserg intentaba zafarse pero solo provocaba lastimarse, una vez mas su cuerpo fue utilizado para satisfacer el placer del rubio, sin importarle el pequeño cuerpo bajo él, su cuerpo invadido solo le destrozaba mas, provocando estremecedores gritos, no bastándoles tomar su cuerpo, su miembro fue devorado con avidez, mordiéndolo y moviéndolo con fuerzas aumentando la angustia de quien era ultrajado.

Una vez satisfecho Lyserg creyó que era todo por esa noche, vio la terrible realidad con horror, el pelirrojo, se coloco también encima de él, lo lamió, lo beso, lo mordió, le clavaba sus uñas, lo marcaba como un animal en celo, Lyserg se sacudía usaba sus piernas aun libres para alejarlo, no sabia de donde había sacado aun fuerzas, pero sus piernas fueron sujetadas por los otros dos, su cuerpo fue invadido sin consideración de manera brutal por segunda vez, dolor, desesperación es lo que sentía, su fuerza desapareció y pronto se desmayaría, era lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero fue despertado, ahora el moreno estaba encima, no podía creer lo que le hacían, lo habían tomado como un juguete de placer, sabia que no soportaría mas el dolor y un deseo de muerte inundo su mente. Ya no sentía, sus esperanzas lo llevaron a creer que era solo el indicio de que su muerte, no le importo lo demás, sus amigos, Morphin, ni Hao le importo, ni siquiera la forma tan sucia, humillante y cruel de morir, solo deseaba que el frío sueño llegara.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La muerte no llego, fue despreciado por ser ahora una basura. Marco lo había hecho despertar para hacer nuevamente su llamada, pero no le importo la sacudida ni los golpes que lo obligaban a obedecer, ya no tenía más, ya no había más porque luchar.

-sino me obedeces, tendré que desquitar mi furia con otro- esas palabras eran una amenaza, pero quien podría ser tan débil como él, para caer en sus manos, ignoro las palabras. -le mentiré a Hao sobre ti-, el nombre si fue escuchado, Hao lo odiaría como una vez lo odio él, pero cual era el problema?, el problema era que aun amaba a Hao, él le había enseñado a no ser débil, no podía defraudarlo.

Su mente no reacciono pero si su cuerpo, se incorporo lenta y trabajosamente, tomo el teléfono que le tendía Marco y llamo. Fue detenido -dile que saldrás unos días a otra ciudad y no podrás llamarlo en una semana, mm dile cualquier ciudad-

Lyserg escucho pero no le importo aun con todo los sentimientos golpeándolo luchando por ser uno quien predominara.

-mochi mochi-

-Hola Anna- contesto secamente

-Lyserg eres tu?- le extraño la pregunta aun mas sabiendo de quien venia

-si Anna, por que lo preguntas?-

-no estas bien-

-solo es cansancio, me puedes pasar a Hao-

-si en un momento-

-Hola Lyserg, que le hiciste a mi cuñada esta algo rara-

-no le hice nada- su voz era neutra

-estas bien?, algo te molesta?-

-no, estoy bien, mi pesadilla se repitió-

-mm eso esta mal, iré a verte-

-Hao te aviso que saldré de la ciudad-

-por que?-

-ah...- observo la mirada amenazante de Marco -ah porque un amigo me dijo que me ayudaría a tramitar todo mas rápido pero tengo que trasladarme- no supo como es que salieron esas palabras a su boca -será rápido, iré a Zurich y regresare- esperaba que Hao entendiera el mensaje, el ultimo rayo de esperanza.

-esta bien, háblame cuando llegues-

-si Hao,... recuerda que nada ni nadie hará que te deje de amar -

-Lyserg que...- no pudo terminar de hablar

-que lindo sonaste- dijo con burla el rubio, Lyserg se acostó de nuevo en la cama, su cuerpo entumido por el dolor y el cansancio no le obedecía.

Marco saco varias mudas de ropa del peliverde y las coloco en una maleta -báñate que saldremos rápido-, Lyserg comprendió que el viaje era de verdad, tenia que seguirlo y obedecerlo, pero no podía hacerlo como seguir a alguien como él.

Al ver que no se obedecía Marco se acerco –muevete- lo sujeto de los cabellos y lo arrastro hasta el baño, Lyserg no presentaba resistencia alguna, lo metió a la tina y sin considerar sus moretones ni sus heridas lo tallo como si limpiara un objeto obsoleto.

Que pensar, que sentir; todo, su cuerpo y alma había sido destruidos, un vació en su mente, deseaba abandonar todo, olvidar que estaba vivo, olvidar que existió.

««»» ««»» ««»»

-si, es que tuve una horrible pesadilla y aun estoy algo eh...-

-no te preocupes, recuerda que fue solo una pesadilla- lo consol

-una pesadilla-

-seguro que estas bien?- A Hao le pareció escuchar un llanto

-te amo Hao-

-yo también pero...- no le dejo terminar.

Hao estaba extrañado, estaba seguro que Lyserg no se oía cansado, su voz sonaba más a tristeza.

-qué pasa Hao?- le pregunto Horo -Hao?- pregunto de nuevo al no recibir respuesta

-mm, nada solo que...-

-solo que qué?-

-que Lyserg se oía algo extraño-

-hay el pobre de Hao extraña a su Lyserg- se burlo

-hey como te atreves a burlarte de mi- lo encaro

-Hao no te enojes, solo era una broma-

-nadie se burla del gran Hao- su aura roja apareci

Horo salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Hao se quedaba burlándose por lo que había hecho. Su hermano se le acerco.

-y ahora que hiciste?- le dijo con una falsa voz de regaño-

-nada hermanito ya sabes-

-y que te dijo Lyserg?-

-eh, me dijo que estaba cansado por una pesadilla que tuvo

-una pesadilla?-

-si-

-por que tiene pesadillas?-

-mm, pero lo escuche raro-

-a lo mejor le estaba afectando la soledad-

-vamos chicos Lyserg vivió muchos años solo, no creo que le afecte eso- comento Len -y tu no vuelvas a molestar a Horo-

-hay vamos Len, fue divertido-

-no, no fue divertido- dijo Horo que regresaba

-bueno eso te pasa por meterte conmigo-, en eso se puso serio, lo que extraño a los demás

-qué te pasa Hao?-

-nada, solo tuve un mal presentimiento-

-por Lyserg?-

-pues aunque te burles, si-

-vamos confía en él, lo mas seguro es que sea porque ese lugar le trae muchos recuerdos tristes-

-ese es un problema-

-si el por lo de sus padres, ustedes ya lo resolvieron, además él te ama-

-si, me lo dice todos los días-

-entonces?-

-no es su falta de amor lo que me preocupa- se alejo de ahí pensativo.

««»»

-no, estoy bien, mi pesadilla se repitió-

-mm eso esta mal, iré a verte- no sabia porque pero su tono de voz le preocupaba demasiado

-Hao te aviso que saldré de la ciudad-

-por que?- le extraño

-ah... ah porque un amigo me dijo que me ayudaría a tramitar todo mas rápido pero tengo que trasladarme, será rápido, iré a Zurich y regresare- algo en su interior le dijo que mentía

-esta bien, háblame cuando llegues-

-si Hao, recuerda que nada ni nadie hará que te deje de amar -

-Lyserg que...- no pudo terminar de hablar, una duda se clavo en su ser.

-Lyserg esta en problemas?- pregunto Anna que seguía ah

-no lo se-

-otra vez te estas preocupando, confía mas en él- le sugirió Horo

-y confió en él, pero sus palabras me hicieron creer que algo esta mal-

-qué te dijo?-

-nada en si, solo que viajaría a otra ciudad porque un amigo le va ayudar a tramitar mas rápido sus papeles-

-si quieres para que estés más tranquilo lo vamos a visitar, a que ciudad dijo que iba-

-a Zurich-

-pero Zurich no esta en Inglaterra, esta en Suiza-

-qué?-

Hao recordó las ultimas palabras "recuerda que nada ni nadie hará que te deje de amar" -se estaba despidiendo- dijo en voz alta para desconcierto de todos.

-qué quieres decir?- pregunto Len

No contesto, pero camino a la salida de la pensión, llamo a su espíritu de fuego, pero una mano lo detuvo antes de subir.

-Hao nosotros también iremos- se iba a negar -sea lo sea lo que le pase a Lyserg no podemos dejarlos solos- Hao asintió y todos fueron llevados por el espíritu de fuego.

-como sabremos donde esta, si Lyserg no usa su poder espiritual-

-rastrearemos a Morphin-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Yo los prefiero altos, guapos, millonarios, sin padres, i hermanos, sino cumplen con los requisitos me basta con que tenga un enorme.... Dejen mensajes.

N/A 2: Bueno me iba a poner en huelga porque me quede sin cable (larga historia) e internet (pero este ya lo recupere), pero en un pequeño viaje conseguí un par de compactos que me trajo muchas ideas locas.


	4. Salvación

**Engaño y dolor**

««»»

Gracias a Atemu Asakel04, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, Lady-Amaltea, Ruri-Sakuma por sus review's

**Como todos quieren quemados, quemados tendrán**.

Sobre los otros dos, Marco contó a Lyserg que encontró a algunas personas que compartían su forma de pensar, ellos son esas personas.

Advertencia: yaoi (parejas tradicionales), rape, violencia.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4. Salvación**

Llegaron a la entrada de una casa, parecía estar vacía, dudaron en entrar.

-disculpen, ustedes conocen al joven Diethel?- les pregunto un señor de cabello claro piel blanca y ojos verde oscuro

-si, usted quien es?-

-bueno soy el vecino, ustedes son Japoneses?-

-si-

-entonces son los amigos con quien se fue a vivir Lyserg-

-si así es- dijo Hao con furia

-Hao cálmate, usted sabe si Lyserg esta en casa?- pregunto Yoh

-no, salió esta mañana con otros tres-

-los conoce?-

-no nunca antes los había visto, pero me parecían algo raros, pero lo que más me extraño es que Lyserg no se veía feliz como cuando regreso, parecía triste, casi podía jurar que su cara mostraba dolor, aunque no pude ver bien-

-qué quiere decir?-

-desde hace dos días Lyserg no había salido, solo se le veía a esos tres sujetos entrar y salir, iba a llamar a la policía, pero en si no había nada raro-

-por que nos dice esto?-

-yo se lo que son ustedes- todos lo miraron con incredulidad -se que son Shamanes, y esos tipos que vinieron estoy seguro que también lo son, porque desde ayer no se escucha salir ruido alguno de esa casa y estas paredes son muy delgadas, lo que permiten escuchar las discusiones del vecino, y el primer día que Lyserg no salio, escuche varias veces que la pared era azotada-

Hao no quiso escuchar mas, entro a la casa y se dio cuenta de rastros de una barrera, siguió buscando la presencia de Morphin, se extraño que proviniera detrás de una puerta ubicado en el arco bajo las escaleras, todos lo seguían. Al abrirla encontró a la hada dormida, encerrada en una jaula parecida a la que tenía antes.

La saco y de inmediato Moprhin despertó, voló con rapidez hacia Hao y hizo una imitación de abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos. Hao la alejo de si -donde esta Lyserg?- la hadita bajo el rostro y negó.

El primer piso no daba señal alguna que les dijera que había pasado, un agudo dolor en el pecho le hizo subir al segundo piso, las puertas de los cuartos estaban cerrado, dudo en abrir pero lo hizo, se introdujo y cuando vio la cama, se lleno de ira, un grito broto de su garganta, los demás callaron. Las sabanas de esa cama estaban llenas de sangre y un líquido blanquecino, y ropa desgarrada regada.

El vecino escucho el grito, pero prefirió no intervenir, los demás vecinos se asomaron, vieron al señor fuera de esa casa que se marchaba tristemente, algunos tenian curiosidad por saber que pasaba pero algo les dijo que era mejor mantenerse lejos.

Hao se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, aun con la ira dentro de si. Len había salido y regreso colocándose a lado del castaño.

-Hao, el... otro cuarto... esta igual-

Ya no pudo controlar su ira, tomo todas las sabanas y las quemo con su poder, recogió la ropa regada, las apretó a su cuerpo como si fuera él, después las separo y las quemo igualmente.

-los matare- amenazo

-Hao que vamos a hacer? Preguntaron después de un largo silencio

-esperaremos a que vuelvan-

-y si no vuelven?-, la pregunta se quedo ahí, no sabia que contestar.

Apretó los puños -quemaré todo para encontrarlos-, nadie hablo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Una semana paso, Hao, Yoh y los demás se habían quedado en un hotel para evitar ser descubiertos, todos los días vigilaban la casa, hasta que un día vieron a alguien asomarse desde la ventana, al fijarse bien pudieron reconocer a Lyserg, quien al parecer cocinaba. Len y Horo que eran los que habían visto, regresaron al hotel para avisarle a los demás.

Hao entro estrepitosamente buscando a quien fuera, al asomarse en la sala, vio ahí al chico a quien amaba, estaba sentado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, al parecer no había escuchado su llegada.

-Lyserg, Lyserg- dijo acercándosele, lo tomo de los hombros para que se incorporara, sintió el frágil cuerpo temblar, tenia la mirada baja, con una mano levanto su rostro y su corazón se lleno de angustia al ver la mirada vacía en él. -Lyserg, soy yo Hao, respóndeme- su voz se oía quebrada.

Lo abrazo con fuerzas, pero un quejido en su oído lo hizo soltarlo, regresando a su posición original cual muñeco sin vida, su rostro seguía inmutable.

Hao lo tomo del rostro para que lo viera de frente -Lyserg que tienes?-

-Hao- dijo antes de desmayarse.

-déjame revisarlo- pidió Fausto, pero en cuanto lo vio prefirió hacerlo en privado. Lo levanto en vilo y lo subió a uno de los cuartos.

-por que?- pregunto Hao que lo había seguido

-prefiero examinarlo en privado- cerro la puerta tras de él.

Pasaron tres horas, y Fausto no bajaba, pero Hao esperaba que esos tipos llegaran y pudiera tomar venganza, solo así se sentiría mas tranquilo.

Escucharon unos pasos, todos se acercaron al medico, -estará bien, pero será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí, este no es un buen lugar para que este-

Hao subió, vio al chico recostado sus ropas estaban cambiadas, no le importo, pudo ver su rostro se veía triste, dolido, nunca antes lo había visto así, llevo una de sus manos para tomar la mejilla, Lyserg se estremecido al contacto, su piel estaba fría, le dolía verlo así. Lo cargo, no lo recordaba tan ligero, lo bajo con los demás.

Vio nuevamente al chico en brazos -Yoh- se le acerco -cárgalo- giro y vio la casa -lo siento Lyserg pero quemare tu casa por segunda vez-, quería borrar todo rastro, hacer desaparecer todo, como si con eso pudiera borrar la tristeza de su amado.

El vecino se acerco, no dijo nada sobre el incendio, vio a Lyserg inconsciente en brazos de uno de ellos, se acerco y su gesto cambio a uno de tristeza -díganle que lo voy a extrañar- Yoh asintió -tengan, llego esto hace unos días, lo guarde porque parecen importantes.

Len tomo lo que les daba, vio que eran los papeles de residencia, su pasaporte y algunos otros documentos -gracias- dijo Len y todos partieron.

««»»

Llegaron y dejaron al chico en su cuarto, lo dejaron dormir, nadie digo algo al respecto todos aun conmocionados, Fausto subía solo a revisarlo, Hao no había abandonado el caurtol, pero no se acercaba al que yacía inconsciente.

Llego la noche, Fausto le pidió a Hao salir del cuarto para poder cambiarle las vendas, el castaño no entendía porque le pedía hacerlo, así que se quedo, y una furia combinada con tristeza fue lo que sintió al ver todo el cuerpo con heridas y marcas en la pálida piel. Su aura roja surgió sin pensarlo, se vengaría fue lo que penso, nadie se libraría de la furia de Hao.

-cálmate, Lyserg te necesita ahora- dijo Fausto para sacar de su furia al shaman de fuego.

Salió de ahí para poder tranquilizarse, llego con los demás, al verlo intranquilo prefirieron no molestar. Fausto bajo -ya despertó pero...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hao ya había ido a verlo.

Al abrir la puerta se espanto al no verlo, pero no podía haber desaparecido, y camino al otro lado de la cama, ahí estaba con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo sujetados por sus brazos, su cabeza estaba escondida en su cuerpo.

Se acerco lentamente, quiso tocar una mano, pero fue retirada rápidamente -no me toques- dijo el peliverde

-Lyserg-

-no te me acerques- se incorporo tratando de huir de quien creía era su enemigo.

-Lyserg, soy Hao-

-no me toques, maldito- al huir chocaba con todo, tirando las cosas a su alrededor -lárgate- ordeno con fuerzas -lárgate, lárgate, LÁRGATE- grito sujetándose la cabeza.

Se detuvo, Hao no sabia que hacer, se escucharon pasos que se acercaban -Hao, Lyserg esta alterado aun cree que esta con quien le hizo daño-. Vieron a Lyserg dejase caer al suelo, y abrazarse a si mismo, temblando, llorando, negando.

Todos salieron, dejándolo, entendían que necesitaba estar solo, que comprendiera que ahora estaba con sus amigos, a salvo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La mañana llego, Lyserg despertó aun con el cuerpo entumecido, pero el dolor no era tan intenso, con la mirada observo el lugar, descubrió que era su cuarto en el lugar que llamaba su hogar, lagrimas salieron temiendo que todo fuera una alucinación de su cansada mente. Se levanto con dificultad, y tambaleándose llego a la ventana, la abrió, sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro, reconoció el lugar, su mente era un caos aun intentando comprender donde estaba, si era realidad o no?, se lleno de miedo al creerse de nuevo en las garras de sus torturadores.

-Lyserg, estas bien?- escucho la voz, la reconoció, temió no por la voz, sino por creer que había llegado hasta el fondo de la depresión, la locura. -Lyserg, no estas alucinando-

Alzo su rostro, lo reconoció -Fausto?- titubeo

-si Lyserg, los demás te esperan abajo-

-loos demás?-

-si, ven acompáñame, Hao te quiere ver-

-Hao-, su mente empezó a divagar, y se dejo llevar por el medico.

Bajo las escalera, y todos lo miraron con expectación, Lyserg en cuanto vio a Hao, se lanzo a sus piernas y las abrazo. -perdóname Hao, perdóname no quise rendirme, pero no pude, soy muy débil, no pude defenderme, no te quería decepcionar, pero no pude hacer nada, lo siento perdóname, yo te amo, no me dejes, perdóname, perdóname-

Por cada palabra para Hao era una puñalada en su corazón, como es que pedía disculpas de algo que no hizo, lagrimas surcaron su rostro, las primeras en mucho tiempo. Los demás estaba igual de conmocionados, el dolor y la tristeza que de él emanaban, los mortificaba hasta lo profundo de su ser, algunos derramaron solitarias lagrimas al escuchar las estremecedoras palabras.

Hao intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Lyserg, que no le permitía moverse -no me dejes, perdóname, no me interesa sino me quieres, si solo me usas como ellos, pero no te quiero perder, te amo, es lo único que me queda-

No comprendía las palabras, de donde había sacado tal idea de que no lo amaba, como era posible que tanto dolor brotara en cada palabra -Lyserg- llamo tiernamente -Lyserg- pidió ser escuchado -Lyserg- dijo con fuerzas -Lyserg SUÉLTAME- se desespero.

Comprendió su error, cuando el agarre se rompió, se arrodillo para tener la misma altura, -perdóname, no quise gritarte- lo abrazo protectoramente, sintió los espasmo en el cuerpo de Lyserg. -pero es que tus palabras no tienen sentido-

-no me dejes, prometo no ser débil, pero no me dejes, te necesito, se que no valgo la pena, pero no quiero estar solo- fueron palabras mas calmadas, estaba sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro, que lo estaban lastimando.

-Lyserg, escúchame bien, no te dejare, jamas, entiéndelo, te amo y te protegeré-

-no sientes asco por mi?-

-NO, te amo, soy yo el que debe disculparse- Lyserg negó con la cabeza -sabia que algo te pasaba, pero mi orgullo me impidió ir antes-, estrecho aun mas su abrazo -te amo, nunca lo dudes- le dio un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-pero estoy sucio, le... he... pertenecido a otra persona-

Hao había entendido bien cuando vio la sangre en las sabanas ese día, pero escucharlo, le había dolido más.

Lo alejo, y se levanto dándole la espalda, no entendía porque le hizo, sabia que Lyserg no era culpable, él estaba sufriendo, era quien había recibido los golpes y el tormento, entonces porque sentía en el fondo que Lyserg era culpable, era incapaz de enfrentarlo.

-Hao- llamo Yoh al verlo alejarse, Lyserg seguía ahí en el piso derramando lagrimas, no solo por el dolor, sino al saberse rechazado.

Su corazón se partió, entendía que Hao ya no lo quería, quien lo iba a querer así, ahora que se convirtió en un objeto. Se levanto -lo entiendo- dijo antes de comenzar a subir, se encerró en su cuarto, ahí lo esperaba Morphin, le sonrío con tristeza, del cuarto tomo uno de los recuerdos de su padre que había dejado ahí.

Llego a la ventana y con la mayor discreción que pudo, brinco por ella, se tardo en levantarse, aun tenia el cuerpo débil, pero estaba decidido, Morphin lo acompaño, triste al saber lo que iba a hacer.

-por que hiciste eso?- regaño Yoh -no vez cuanto ha sufrido y todavía lo tratas así, en que pensabas?-

-no, no lo se-

-como que no lo sabes?-

-pues no lo se, Yoh se que él no tuvo la culpa, pero no puedo sacarme la idea de que estuvo en brazos de otro-

-Hao no entendiste abusaron de él, lo golpearon y después lo violaron, no entiendes eso-

-claro que lo entiendo-

-y entonces?, él se siente mal por todo lo que paso, llego disculpándose por algo que no es culpable-

-lo se-

-si lo sabes que haces aquí, sintiendo lastima por ti mismo-

-yo no siento lastima por mi-

-sientes lastima por Lyserg?- no contesto -pues él no necesita tu lastima y si tu no vas a hacer nada, nosotros si-

Los chicos subieron al cuarto del peliverde, dejando a Hao con sus pensamientos, descifrando que era lo que sentía, sabia que lo amaba, pero aun lo ama?, o solo había sido un capricho, porque le había dolido saberlo en otros brazos aun sabiendo que había sido forzado, que otro había disfrutado de lo que había sido únicamente para él. Recordó su ira al llegar a Londres y temer lo peor, su furia al ver su mirada vacía, y la frustración al verlo herido.

Vio a los chicos bajar con prisa, parecían angustiados -qué pasa?- nadie le contesto, vio a Tamao y la sujeto de un brazo -qué pasa?- le pregunto con rudeza.

-Lyserg no esta-, Hao la soltó mientras ella seguía a los demás, se iban a separar para buscarlo.

Se quedo ahí asimilando las palabras, Lyserg había desaparecido y había sido su culpa. Dejo aun lado sus pensamientos, lo único que le importaba ahora era que Lyserg estuviera bien.

««»»

Iba caminado siguiendo el camino que su péndulo le señalaba, llevaba casi una hora fuera, agradecía que lo curaran. Se detuvo en un claro, tres personas salieron frente a él -te has dado cuenta de la verdad- no es así?-

-si- dijo con tristeza

-entonces vamonos- dijo el rubio

-no-

-no?, a que te quedas?- pregunto el moreno

-quieres que te trate como la basura que eres?- pregunto con seguridad Marco

-no, pero ustedes son perores-

-ja, pero te apreciamos- dijo el moreno

-no lo hacen-

-claro que si, venimos hasta aquí por ti, no es así?- agrego el pelirrojo

-no, ustedes solo me usan-

-bien, entendiste, ahora vamonos-

-NO-

-sera mejor que me respetes, sabes lo que te espera-

-lo se- saco de entre sus ropas un arma

-crees que esa pistola nos hará daño, somos shamanes-

-esta pistola era de mi padre, el atrapaba no solo criminales normales, sino también shamanes-

-y piensas dispararnos con ella?-

-nunca me gusto usarla, pero esta vez no me importa- su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno

-y crees poder contra los tres?-

-eso no lo se-

-y aun así te atreves a amenazarnos?-

-si-, el primer disparo se oyó. El tronido fue escuchado por otras personas y se apresuraron a ir hacia allá temiendo lo peor.

-maldito me lastimaste- se quejo el moreno por una herida en su hombro

No tardo en realizar el segundo disparo, lastimando esta vez la pierna del pelirrojo. Marco al ver que Lyserg no dudaba, lo ataco tirándolo al piso y alejándolo del arma.

-así que tienes coraje, lastima que no tengas buena puntería- lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa -sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu, por que insistes en hacer tonterías?-, golpe varias veces el estomago del chico, para luego tirarlo al piso.

Lyser ya no sentía mas el dolor físico, pues solo le quedaba el daño interno.

-Morphin posesión de objetos- el péndulo voló. Se levanto sin dejar de atacar con fiereza, Marco solo esquivaba, mientras que los otros dos veían.

El rubio sabia que Lyserg pronto se cansaría, mientras le daría falsas esperanzas para jugar con él.

Lyserg no tardo en cansarse al desperdiciar de esa manera su energía, Marco aprovecho para atacarlo, fue lanzado contra un árbol y caer debilitado.

-te rindes?- le pateo varias veces

-nunca- dijo escupiendo algo de sangre

-entonces tendré que seguir golpeándote-

El nuevo ataque no llego a su destino, Lyserg no estaba ahi -pagaras por lo que has hecho- Marco temió al tono de voz, al buscar al dueño encontró al que menos quería ver, pero disimulo su desconcierto.

-a vaya pero si es tu amado Hao- se burlo Marco

Lyserg vio a su salvador quien lo sujetaba en brazos, se alejo de él -déjame, yo puedo hacer esto solo, no necesito tu lastima-, Hao no sabia que decir, le habían dolido esas palabras mas de lo que quería aceptar.

-no te estoy ayudando, solo vengo aquí porque aun tengo cuentas pendientes con él-, no supo porque dijo eso, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-bien has lo que quieras-, Lyserg tomo el arma que ahora tenia a su alcance, al momento de tomarla no titubeo en disparar contra Marco, dándole en un costado.

Hao se sorprendió ante la frialdad que mostraba Lyserg en ese momento, no parecía ser el mismo, temió al cambio, y temió ser quien le impulsara dicho cambio.

Otro disparo lo saco de sus pensamientos, la bala no dio en su objetivo -detente Lyserg, tu no eres un asesino-, sus palabras salieron desde el fondo se su alma.

-yo no ERA un asesino- modifico -pagaran por lo que me hicieron- otro disparo, rozando apenas al pelirrojo -me destruyeron- un disparo en la mano del moreno -me convirtieron en un ser insignificante- un disparo en el pie del rubio -me quitaron tu amor- la bala dio al vacío.

-Lyserg, detente- pidió al ver a los tres en el piso, sangrando, agradeció que no fueran heridas graves.

-no-, se acerco a Marco y le apunto en la cabeza.

-detente Lyserg, perdóname por hacerte dudar, yo te amo Lyserg, no lo hagas-

-por que?-

-que?-

-por que me dices que me amas?, por que me mientes?-

-no te miento, perdóname por hacerte dudar, pero me sentí confuso, yo realmente te amo, nunca jugaría contigo-

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -no, tengo que vengarme-

-no tienes que hacerlo, sino lo hiciste conmigo, por que lo haces con ello?-

-ellos me quitaron lo que me quedaba, yo no tenía nada, solo... solo-

-Lyserg, me tienes a mí-

Lo volteo a ver -eh?-

Hao se acerco y le quito el arma, para después acercarlo a su cuerpo -te amo- le dio un beso en los labios, Lyserg no sabia que hacer, pero lo deseaba.

Lo abrazo, Marco y los otros tres aprovecharon para intentar escapar, Hao los vio, giro con Lyserg aun en sus brazos para que les diera la espalda.

Gritos de dolor se escucharon -sch, no pasa nada- le dijo a Lyserg que quería voltear para ver que pasaba -nunca iba a permitir que tus manos se mancharan de sangre, pero yo también necesitaba sacar mi coraje-

Cerró más su abrazo cuando los lamentos cesaron, -te amo Lyserg-

-yo también te amo-.

Se escucho que alguien llegaba, se sorprendieron al ver a Hao y a Lyserg abrasados, y tres manchas de cenizas en el suelo.

-ya se acabo?- pregunto Anna

-ya se acabo- confirmo Hao -vamonos, tienes que descansar- Lyserg asintió, y se dejo conducir por la persona que lo había salvado.

Todo se había acabado, pero aunque había una sombra del pasado recordando todo el dolor y sufrimientos, sabía que había un futuro resplandeciente.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
